Brotherly Bonds
by PRIVATE
Summary: Megaman's injured! But why is he in Protoman's dreams?Dr.Wily has a new plan! Can Megaman stay in this realm or will be consumed by the darkness. And what is the secret to Protoman's new power!
1. Default Chapter

I have a explaination for this.It was someone's birthday wish,so I had to grant it.

Disclaimer:Megaman doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Dr.Light!"

"Protoman?!What's wrong?!"

"It's Megaman!He's hurt!"

"Put him on the table!This is going to take a while so if you want you could wait outside."

"No!He's my brother!I'm going to stay by his side!"

"Alright.Roll,get my gloves"

And so the opperation went on.Protoman couldn't help but feel guilty for his brother's injury."_How could I let this happen.....I was right there.........."_

(Earlier)

Megaman was having trouble fighting Wily's new machine.It was shapedlike all his other machines except this one had lasers blasting all over the place.Wily was about to fire a laser at Megaman ,but a shrill whistle cut throught the air.It's owner following soon after.

"Hey,Megaman.Needs some help?"Protoman said as fired at six of Dr.Wily's lasers.

"Do I ever!"Megaman said cheerfuly as he shot four of the lasers.

Soon,the Dr.'s machine was harmless as the duo of brothers shot at the lasers.Protoman was about to leave Dr.Wily to Megaman,But he was stopped short."Thanks Protoman."

Protoman smiled his cocky grin"Hey.What are brothers for."While the brothers were distracted,Wily reached for his small laser gun.He smiled a wicked grin as prepare to shoot._Good bye Megaman!_

Megaman's back was on Dr.Wily,but Protoman saw it all.He lept toward Megaman attempting to knock him out of the way,but it did him no good.It was too late.

That image seemed etched in his mind...Dr.Wily smiling over Megaman.Megaman was lieing still as death.

Protoman was about to capture the evil Dr. and make him pay.But Wily activated a hidden jetpack and flew away,leaving Protoman with his brother.Protoman used his teleporter to take Megaman to the only person

who could help him,Dr.Light.

(Present)

Dr.Light turned around to face Protoman."Protoman,I have good news and bad news...Megaman...He's in a robot example of a coma.The good news is he should wake up in a month."Dr.light put a hand on his shoulder telling him it'll be alright.He felt moisture in his eyes. He was crying.

After that ordeal,Protoman went to the room that Dr.Light offered.He was in dire need of rest.He slipped in the bed and welcomed the flow of sleep....

_

* * *

:::::::::::::Dream Sequence:::::::::::::_

Black.A void that seemed nothing but it.This is where Protoman seemed to be.

"Protoman?"

He heard something.He turned to only to see nothing.

"Is that you?"

He turned around to see his brother,Megaman.Or atleast a blue fog that was shaped like him.

"Megaman!You're awake!"

"Can you help me?I'm stuck in this place.It's so lonely here!"Megaman started.

"Where is this place anyway?"Said Protoman,examining his new suroundings.

"I don't know.First I was like a ghost,floating in the real world after Dr.Wily shot me,then I'm here."

"I'm sorry about what happened.It was my fault.I could've saved you!"Protoman lost against his emotions and started to cry.

"Shh.It's alright.I'm okay.I just don't know how to get out of here.There's a light up ahead but I can't get through to it it. I can only see through it.It looks Dr.Light's lab from what I can tell."Protoman saw the light he never noticed.It wasn't really light.It just looked that way compared to everything else.

Protoman reached out to touch it.His hand went through."I can pass through because my body isn't really damaged badly."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I feel asleep."

"So we're both asleep and in each others dreams?"

"It seems so."

"Hey megaman.I have an idea."

"Yes?"

" I might be able to get you through the light."

"You can?!"

"Yeah.You just have to hold my hand."

"Will it work?"

"Worth a shot."

"But I don't have hands.I won't be able to get through."

"Just think about holding me.This is a dream."

Megaman tried to reach out to his brother.But when he did,the blue fog that made him up envoloped Protoman.Protoman's body soaked up the blue fog.He was started to glow blue.

"What just happened?"He said before doubling over.

_::::::::::::::::::::End Dream Sequence:::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_

* * *

_

Was it okay?The next chapter will explain a couple of things but feel free to ask.

I promise the story gets better.Please review.


	2. 

It's the second chapter!I'll just skip to the reveiwer(s).

**Burenda**

I agree with everything you said. Thanks for advice!

* * *

(12:45 P.M.)

"Megaman!"Protoman cried in his sleep .He was turning in his bed so much that Dr.Light heard the noise and came to investigate .He woke the stirring robot. Protoman noticed that by the berly features it was Dr.Light.

"Protoman!What's wrong?!" Dr.Light was concerned.

Protoman was silent. He was looking through the window while Dr.Light was speaking.

"Nothing.Just a bad dream." He answered before going off to where ever he usually went to.

* * *

Protoman went to his favorite spot,a cliff outside of town. He usually went here when he wanted to be alone.He felt the wind pass by him. His bandanna flapped in the wind as would a flag would. He looked down at the town below. The lights looked like stars in the night sky.

He perched himself on the tree that was only a couple of meters away from the cliff.It was a Sycamore tree.He felt another wave of sleepiness come over him. He tried to resist, but he soon was sleeping soundly.

_:::::::::::::::::::Dream Sequence:::::::::::::::::::::_

The dreaded black void. He was here again.

"Megaman!" He called. His brother materilized in front of him. This time, he looked solid. "Do you have any idea what happened last time?!"

"None. I was kinda hoping that you could tell me."

"Atleast were you able to escape the black void?"

"I did. But I wasn't able to go far."

"How so?"

"Well after that weird happening, I awoke by your side. I tried to leave the room. But I couldn't get one meter away from you without feeling this strange burning sensation in my body. It got worse the longer I tried to resist it.When I got near you, it vanishes. As if it was never there."

"I wonder it could mean."

"I'm not sure of it myself. How long did Dr.Light say before I wake up?"

"Unfortunatly, a month."

"I can wait as long as you visit me. It's so lonely."

"Don't worry. I will be here waiting for you."

They void started to fade in to the familar tree that Protoman was sleeping on.

_::::::::::::::::::::::End Dream Sequence::::::::::::::::::::_

Protoman was wide awake.

**Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep**

His built-in communicater was beeping. He put his hand up to his helmet.

**Static**

"Proto here."

_"Protoman! Dr.Wily is attacking the city! Can you stop him?"_

"I will. I want to teach him a lesson."

_"Just don't do anything drastic. Protoman? Are you listening?!"_

**Static**

Protoman was indeed not listening. "Dr.Wily! You'll pay!" With that, he jump off the cliff.

(Back with Dr.Light)

Dr.Light was sitting next to Megaman.

**

* * *

Beep-Beep-Beep-**

He listened to the the heart moniter. It assured him that the little blue robot was still alive. No. His son was stillalive.

"Rock, if you were awake right now, you'd be able to calm him down."

He could've sworn after he said that, that he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was even warm.

* * *

So, is this a improvement?Please reveiw! Before I forget, would anyone like to be my beta? 


	3. A new power

My third chapter! And yet no one else is reviewing. I seriously need to work on my summaries!!! Now to my reveiwer(s)

**Burenda**

Thanks! It's feels good to know I that put some suspence in here. I'd answer more of your questions but you have to read the story to find out. As for the balance thing, I'm working on it, just that I'm busy with school and what not.

Behold !!! This chapter might be a little confusing but bare with me! If you manage to understand my writng style, you'll understand this chapter better than does who will be flaming me! (Puts on fire-proof clothing)

* * *

Protoman was angry. Not the typical moody type of anger, but the 'I'll have your head!' anger. And he felt like doing exactly that._ How dare that Wily hurt my brother! He could've had a peaceful life! Thanks to him, Megaman doesn't even know the true meaning of peace!_

He was currently running through the city. The buildings were so badly damaged that they appeared to fall down at any sudden gust. Protoman was in the part of the city that was evacuated already. All he had to do was follow the path of destruction and he could have his vengence.

Once he was in the heart of the city, he spotted Dr.Wily and his creation, Bass, destroying some of the buildings. Dr.Wily was in a remake of Gamma, only this time he was colored purple.

"Ah. Protoman, what a pleasent surprise."Dr.Wily said on the robot's megaphone.

"Shut up, Dr.Wily! I'm not in the mood for any of your taunts!"Protoman yelled at the 50-foot robot.

"Aw, what's the matter Protoman?" Bass said in a mocking tone.

"This doesn't concern you."Protoman muttered and walk aside from him.

"Is it that you're still mad about that weak bro-" Bass never got the chance to finish. Protoman punched him in the gut. While bass was still registering that he got hit, Protoman punched him on the jaw, causing him to go flying to the ground sideways into the ground, leaving a skid mark/crater ten meters long.

"Never mock my brother." He growled at the non-moving robot. He redirected his fury at Dr.Wily. "You're next."

Dr.Wily just realizing that he was in danger started to fire missles at Protoman. Protoman jumped on the missles and reached the head of the robot, where Dr.Wily was piloting. The crimson robot punched a hole in the head and pulled him out.

Protoman jumped off the robot with Dr.Wily with him. He landed with a soft 'thud' on the ground. "Dr.Wily, I'll make you pay for what you did to Megaman."

"With what? It goes against the robot rules that your brothers keeps babbling about. If I'm not mistaken it was to never harm a human!"

"I know Dr.Wily." Protoman started to choke him.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?!"Dr.Wily managed to squeak out from the lack of air.

"I'll kill you!"

_"Protoman! Stop!" Said a voice._

_Megaman?!_

_"It's not woth it!"_

Dr.Wily now realized that Protoman was distracted for some strnge reason, pulled out a emergency laser pistol.

"What the?!"

Dr.Wily shot at Protoman. It wasn't the one he used before Protoman silenty thanked, but it was enough to hurt him. Bass was awake and now tackled Protoman to the ground. Protoman kicked Bass off him and stood up, charging up his buster.

"Bass! Use the new weapon!" Dr.Wily commanded from the sidelines.

"My pleasure." Said Bass, charging up his own buster. It was glowing a verridescent black. Unfortunately for Protoman, it charged up much more faster than his, allowing him the first shot.

It was like nothing that he ever felt before. After Protoman was hit, it seemed like the buster had no effect. But how sadly mistaken he was. It felt like the flames of oblivion were unleashed on him. He doubled-over in pain.

"Haa haaa haaa! It worked! I would've never guessed that-" Before Dr.Wily had a chance to finish, Protoman was emitting a blue light.

To Protoman's relief, the blue light stopped the effect of the shot. The blue light was starting to fade. It stained Protoman's red and silver armor to that resembling his brother's, two shades of blue.The only thing that remained unaltered was his trademark yellow bandanna.

"Is this Light's doing?!"Dr.Wily shreiked.

"So what. I can still take him despite some change of colors" Bass charged toward Protoman. The now azure robot stepped aside as the wind from Bass' charge caused his bandanna to flap. "What the!"

Protoman charged up his buster. It was glowed with the same,mysterious blue light as it unleashed it's power on the unsuspecting Bass. Bass was taken off gaurd for this. He felt the pain of the buster's new power.

"Retreat!"Dr.Wily realized that Protoman's mysterious transformation was much to powerful to be delt with. Bass, half relunctant, half thankful, teleported both Dr.Wily and him. Leaving Protoman alone.

"What happened to me?" Protoman was looking over some of the changes. For one thing, his armor looked alot like Megaman's. His helmet looked the same with acception of the blue factor. His body was much faster and stronger than it was before. "How do I turn back? And was that Megaman I heard back there?"

_"Yes it was."_

_Megaman?! How is this possible?!_

_"I don't know. I was able to escape that void and I saw what Bass did. I wished that I help you in some way, and now I'm here."_

_Uh...Megaman. You do notice that my mouth is not moving, right?_

_"Yeah. What's your point?"_

_And do you remember what happened when I appeared in that void? You were some type of mist and soaked into me?_ (A.N.No way in bloody you-know-what does that sound right!)

_"Go on?"_

_I think somehow you possesed me._

_"....I had a feeling you would say that."_

_We're speaking with our thoughts here!_

_"A mind link? For one thing, robots don't even have souls to begin with.....Do we?"_

_I don't know but I'm exhausted...I cant...stay up..much longer._

_"Must be mental strain. You just sleep and I'll stay here.....where am I anyways?"_

* * *

Protoman fell asleep in a evacuated city, leaving Megaman wondering, where exactly is he?! Is he stuck in Protoman's body? He's not in the void any more so that's out. Is he just floating around Protoman?(P.S.This has nothing to do with your question, Burenda. That'll be answered in time. I'm just talking about when Proto's sleeping and has nothing to do.)

The answer is..........He's in Protoman's dreams! Ewww! That still doesn't sound right! Talk about brotherly love! Ignore the horrible and disgusting pun. Before I log out I have some questions.....

1) What's exactly is Limbo? Not the game! I have a pretty a good idea of what it is, but I refuse to use it in my story if I don't what it is. I'm talking about background story and all. Like the saying, "never go into war with weapons you don't know to use."

2) What is OC and OOC? And further more, what is OOCness?! I keep hearing about it but I never understood what it meant.

3) Would anyone like me to write a short humor chapter of what Protoman dreams about?

This chapter sort of drifted off into humor. Anyone who is really picky about genras would be able to spot this. ................OMG! I forgot about the most important part!!!!! The disclaimer!!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Megaman in my fantasies. SO LEAVE YOU BLOODY LAWERS!!!!

Attorneys: But were not lawers.

Me: Then what the heck are you doing in my house?!

Attorneys: We're hentais. (A.N. Anyone who knows japenese or learned some of it from the fanfictions knows what this means)

me: This fic is supposed to be under PG-13!!! (attorneys leave) I'm pretty sure I mispelled 'attorneys', but I don't have a beta. I'm feeling very humourish at the moment which is why this has crossed over a bit. By the way, read my fic, 'WTF' if you're bored. ignore the bad grammer on the first couple of chapters. No beta remember.

Enough of my rambling, review please. The next chapter will ne the best one so far and will clear things up if some of are confused.


End file.
